


An Orchard of Love and Hate

by BetteNoire



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amami "Badass" Joshuya, Crying, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, OOC Characters are extremely likely, Roses, Slapping, So so so many ocs, Tennis, This was going to be a one off but, Trees, be warned, cursing, depictions of violence, i wanna develop these kids, i wanna write more Chiaki plus, so yeah multiple chapters!, these children are vulgar, thorns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetteNoire/pseuds/BetteNoire
Summary: A tree grew everytime they fell in love. It grew leaves if it was required. It wilted if it was not.A rose grew each time someone they loved died.Chiaki didn't know which one hurt more.





	1. Trees and Roses

When she was born she could see trees.

The first faces she could see were her parents smiling faces. She smiled alongside them until she noticed the roots climbing across her mothers eyes.

Three trees sprouted from the top of her head. Two of them were wilted with the one on the far left having something engraved on it. 

When she grew up she would learn that the engraving was a heart with the initials AN + IH.

Also on her head were five roses. They were beautiful and she felt tempted to reach out for them. But she could only wave her arms and scream. She was only a baby. 

She looked over to her fathers head. Four trees sprouted from his head. As with her mother, only two trees had wilted. One had lush and beautiful flowers amognst the leaves. The other had a rose buried in the roots. On his head, roses were everywhere and their roots were chaotic. His warm violet eyes were swarmed with roots with thorns poking his skin in ways that made her want to scream.

Their faces frowned in concern when a nurse stepped in. She had one single wilted tree in the middle of her head with roses filling up her red hair. The nurse scooped her into her arms and rocked her back and forth. She closed her eyes. Not because she was sleepy.

But because the roses covering the nurses eyes had sharp thorns and if she closed her eyes, maybe they would go away.

* * *

 She was five when her first rose grew.

Her grandma had just died of a heart attack and on the way to the funeral, amongst the tears, she felt something growing.

It wasn't painful but it was hard trying to ignore it. She fidgeted in the car as a seed implanted itself in her skull. Or at least it felt like that. When they got out of the car, she ran straight for her parents. Tears poured down her face. 

"Chiaki? What's wro-" Her mother was interrupted mid sentence as she threw herself at her mother. Hot tears ran down her face as she struggled to breathe. She blinked rapidly as she sucked in hasty breaths. 

"M-mommy..." She whimpered as she felt the rose begin to sprout painful roots. "I-I-It... it hurts mommy!" Her grip became iron like as she let her emotions get the better of her.

"Sweetheart... It's okay.Mommy's here."

Her father began to hug the two of them as well. They had just stayed there for at least five minutes with both her parents comforting her and saying it would be okay.

Looking back on it, she thought it was stupid. But at the same time she didn't remember whether the pain over her grandmas death or the pain over the rose had been worse. All she remembered from that day was that she didn't go to the funeral as they left to bring Chiaki home after the episode. They sent their condolences towards her grandma though.

Otherwise she would've felt even more guilty.

* * *

 When she was twelve her first tree grew. It was in the summer and she and some of her friends were playing out. It was in the large circle in the middle of town. Houses surrounded the large acre of grass. Some of her classmates lived in those houses.

She and her friends were playing tennis. They weren't horrible but they weren't good either. Chiaki was the worst out of the bunch.

As it turned out, when she broke her wrist after falling over while playing basketball, the class had had entire P.E. lessons based around tennis. And unfortunately for her, she had missed all of it due to hospital visits and sitting out of P.E on the days she was allowed into school.

When the ball was coming towards her, she managed to hit it for the first time in the afternoon. Unfortunately she overestimated how far she needed to hit it and accidentally landed it in the middle of a boys football game.

"Oh fuck Nanami," One of the girls whispered. "You landed it there."

The person standing next to her slapped her. "Language Kizu." 

Kizu turned around to face them and flipped them the middle finger. "Shut it Tamako." 

Tamako looked appalled from the display and picked up a tennis ball from the bag. It could've gotten interesting if another girl hadn't interrupted. She dragged the two of them apart before turning to Chiaki. 

"Nanami would you mind grabbing the ball? My parents would flip if i lost one of the balls. You know how they get."

She nodded. The girl was Sayaka Yueka. She was older than most of the kids there at 14.

The Yueka Corperstion was the third most famous sports suppliers in the world. They supplied athletes, coaches, schools and normal people with the appropriate equipment to achieve well in sports. Sayaka was allowed to borrow some of the equipment that was to be shipped out but only if she brought all of it back. It was pretty unfair in Chiaki's perspective.

"Sure Saya."

At that Chiaki ran off towards the court. It took her a few minutes before she got close enough to spot the tennis ball. The football game had carried on with the boys kicking the tennis ball around along with the actual ball. 

The speed that the boys were running around was alarming. It looked as if she would get ripped into shreds if she dared to go inside. So she decided to just sit down on the grass and try it again. 

Thankfully the grass wasn't wet so she got comfortable. With a few deep breaths, she mentally prepared herself for the pain. Then she felt around her head. The rose had grown around her ear and she felt the petals. It was silky like fabric and she distracted herself just feeling it. The petals just felt so real. 

It was hard to think that everyone else she knew couldn't see anything. If they saw her touching it, they'd think she was crazy. She didn't touch anyone else's as well. The one time she tried it, she remembered her fingers skimming through it like water. It had felt strange...

She removed her fingers suddenly. That brought up bad memories. Stilling her nerves, she mindlessly chose a petal and pulled.

Immediatly the pain shot through her head and she trimanced. Again she pulled. Nothing happened except the pain got more unbearable. She tried once more before letting out a scream. The footballers stopped. Her friends looked over at her in shock from the distance.

"Hey!" One of the boys walked over to her with his hands on his hips. "Who are you and why are you near our court?"

With yet another deap breath, she answered.

"Give me our tennis ball back first before I answer your questions."

In a mocking tone she put her hands on her hips as well.

"Your tennis ball? You chucked it all the way over here! It's ours now bitch!" 

Chiaki gritted her teeth. The boy continued.

"Speaking of that why'd you scream? Were you scared? So you want your mommy? Or do you-"

"Leave her alone." A girl had walked over and slapped the boy across the face. She then delivered a well deserved kick to the crotch. 

"Fucking hell Amami! Why'd you do that?"

Amami scoffed. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at the boy. 

"You deserved it for speaking in such a way to a lady Haru."

Amami turned to Chiaki. "Sorry about Haru over here, he's a whiny bitch stick. My names Amami. Amami Joshuya." 

Chiaki smiled. "I'm Chiaki Nanami. Do you have my tennis ball? I accidentally hit it all the way over here."

"Lemme check." Amami turned around as she yelled, "Who last kicked the tennis hall?" 

She watched as half the kids put their hands up. The girl sighed as she walked over to the court. With a lot of yelling, she located the ball. With a grin she placed it into Chiaki's hands. 

Her hands were caked with mud but the mud felt right on her hands. Chiaki smiled back at her. "Thank you Joshuya!" 

As she ran back to her group she heard her yell back "Call me Amami, Nanami!"

Chiaki was out of breath by the time she returned to the group. Almost immediately, she was swarmed by everyone. Their faces were pale but their mouths moved quicker than what was humanly possible to think. 

"We heard you scream!"

"Are you alright?"

"Did they hurt you?"

"Who kicked Haru in the nuts? That was awesome!"

The last question was cortesy of Kizu who was almost immediately slapped again by Tamako. 

"I'm sure Nanami will tell us when she wants to. Is that right?" 

Chiaki had opened her mouth to speak when a pain ran through her head.

It felt as if screwdrivers had started digging into her brain. She felt woozy and collapsed. Her friends swarmed her as the pain continued. Eventually the pain stopped only to be replaced with the excruciating pain of a thorn wrapped root being shoved through the holes.

The feeling of hot tears had started again. Her breaths got raspy and uneasy. She had her back on the grass as she struggled for every breath as the roots shoved their way though every inch of her brain. Then she felt a seed being pushed in the middle of all the roots, causing her to cringe. 

Eventually the pain got so bad that she fainted. When she woke up, she was at home. Her friends must have carried her home or called her parents.

The pain was mostly gone but there was a new weight on her head. It was kind of heavy but st the same time light. It was as confusing as an optical illusion. She decided to look up and almost screamed. 

A billowing oak tree had sprung from her head and was wilting quickly. The leaves fluttered down and landed in her lap. As soon as they touched the duvet they dissolved into dust.

At the time she didn't know it but she'd experienced her first heartbreak.

**and it was an awful experience**


	2. Disappearance and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer comes to an end and Chiaki wonders where the fuck her friend is.

For the rest of that summer, she avoided Amami as best as she could. When she touched her roots of the tree, tears billowed in her eyes. But she quickly blinked then away.

Amami Joshuya didn't love her.

And neither did Chiaki.

She moved on quickly. Chiaki didn't want to be around her. Her friends and her played out in a park elsewhere. Thankfully her friends understood why. Or at least the half truth she told them - she didn't want to go back to the place with the pain. But she refrained from telling her about Amami. It wouldn't make sense and they'd have a lot of questions. And besides...

She wasn't ready to tell them her biggest secret. She'd never told anyone about the trees and roses and she didn't plan to. It was already hard for her to get her mind around why she could see it.

But she'd seen them ever since she could remember. There wasn't anytime when she could look upon a persons head and only see their head and the accessories they placed on it. Only roots digging into their skulls and trees and flowers filled her vision.

Eventually she did have to face the pain again. School had came back like a raging train and instead of facing it head on, Chiaki wanted to run. But she couldn't. She slipped. She fell. And eventually the train crushed her legs and heart.

Thankfully, Amami was older than her so she didn't share any classes. Currently she was sitting in her first class waiting for Miss Yukisome to arrive. She'd arrived half way through the year when their old teacher had apparently 'suffered a heart attack' and was recovering in the hospital.

Judging by the new rose on top of the principals head and most of the staff members that day, Chiaki had her own conclusion.

With a quick glance at the clock, she assumed that she had at least 5 minutes before Yukisome walked in. She would've pulled out the games console she had on her (Miss Yukisome said it was fine to use as long as she put it away or to the side when it came to class) if she hadn't noticed that the seat behind her was empty.

A frown formed on her face before turning to the girl to her left.

"Mikan?"

Mikan Tsumiki jumped at the sound of her name.

"Who is it! I-I have a weapon!"

Mikan stuttered, pulling out a syringe from her blazer pocket. The action caused Chiaki to fall of her chair.

"Oh! Chiaki! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Y-You can do anything in r-revenge!" Mikan was set of and blubbered on about what Chiaki could do to her. Chiaki took a deep breath before getting of the floor and gently placing a hand on Mikan's shoulder.

"I'm not going to do any of that. I just wanted to know if you knew where Fukui is? I'm worried about them."

Yet another frown set on Mikan's face and the poor girl looked ready to cry. "I don't know..."

"Thanks Mikan." Chiaki twisted back into her seat just as Miss Yukisome walked in with her prepossessing smile.

"Alright you rotten oranges! Sorry for making you wait so long. Let's get started!"

The whimpers during it were easy to identify.

At lunchtime, Tamako still hadn't shown up. Even Kizuno had begun to look worried and she was pretty much the real life equivalent of the emotionless chick from anime.

By the time Sayaka had arrived, nearly everyone in the group was discussing about where their friend could be and why.

"Did they go on holiday?"

"Did they have to attend a funeral?"

"Do they have to go and defend the universe from evil space aliens?" Chiaki opted in.

Judging by the confused looms on her friendship face she guessed they didn't know the context. She sunk back in her seat. She'd have to introduce them to her new favourite show.

"They weren't responding to any of my texts though... I think if any of that happened they would have told me." Kizuno rested her hands on her chin. Tears began to stream down her face.

"I do care about them. I hope they didn't get the wrong ingression." Sayaka moved over to give her a hug and the other girl melted into it.

Chiaki stared across at the two of them. She could see a single rose on top of Kizuno head while Sayaka had seven.

What could have happened to make her have seven at only 14?

"They could also be sick?" One of the girls suggested.

"No that's stupid!" The rest of the group yelled. The poor girl sunk back in her seat and murmured an apology. They also murmured an apology before getting back on track in the conversation.

Taking a bite out of her sandwich before talking, Chiaki opened her mouth. "I'm worried about Tamako as well. I'm certain that most of us are as well. They're our friend. Why wouldn't we care?" Chiaki paused. "But we can't do anything right this minute. As soon as school lets out I'm going over to their house. There's got to be a reason they aren't here and we need to know."

"Nana-nanami's right." Kizuno sniffled. "Even if they don't want to talk or don't know why, we n-need to know. They'll understand. We are t-their friends. They'll know we were w-worried." She paused. "I need to apologise for being a bit of a jerk I think."

"You think?" The girl who made the statement earlier decided to speak up. In return Kizuno flipped the bird at her. She made the wise choice to stay quiet.

I feel better now." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Chiaki and Sayaka can you come to the lockers after school? I want to know what happens first. I'll make sure the rest of you find out as soon as we do." Everyone nodded. A few moments after the warning bell for afternoon class rang. It always rang 10 minutes before class and 5 minutes before class.

While Chiaki packed up her bags, she heard Kizuno whisper something to Sayaka. She didn't mean to but she silently eavesdropped.

"Sayaka can I speak to you?" Her head snapped up and Sayaka made her way over to the other girl. Kizuno whispered something into her ear and her face went from happiness to distraught in about a few seconds.

"No. He doesn't trust me any more. He doesn't trust anyone. You know what happened." The two of them shared a look that made Chiaki realize that what ever was going on it was A - Not her business and B - Defiantly something that neither Toyota or Yueka had shared with her.

"I know and it's not his fault that it happened. But Sayaka please. We need him otherwise this won't work. At least try." Sayaka's composure melted and she sighed.

"Fine..."

Kizuno hugged her so much that Chiaki though she heard a bone snap.

"Thank you! Saya this is the best thing ever! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Did one of my bones just snap."

Oh shit sticks Chiaki wasn't hearing things. With a sigh, Chiaki decided to leave before things go messier than they already were. As the warning bell for 5 minutes sounded, Chiaki heard one last thing.

"Before you go Kizuno. Be warned. He's not been stable ever since the incident. Are you sure you want to do this."

"I care about that fucker with my life. Do you think I care?"

"Good point. Also are you caring or an asshole? You seem to switch between the two a lot. Oh and crying. Decide on a personality already."

"I could be a flipping care bear for all I know go to class."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm continuing this shitfest everyone. :3 Most people are 12/13/14 at this point still btw. I'll probably post an age guide in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 9 Pm I have school tomorrow and this is what I'm doing 
> 
> Please comment if you see any spelling/grammar mistakes! I hate them and I'd prefer if I caught them sooner rather than later


End file.
